Scary Movie
by tuttifluties
Summary: Bakura convinces Ryou to watch a scary movie with him. A small argument breaks out and changes their feelings for each other. Not the greatest story. Bad summary. Slightly fluffy. Rated T to be safe. One-shot.


First fanfic I ever wrote. It's quite bad so please go easy on me. It's kinda fluffy. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or names mentioned in this story. Any similar storylines are completely coincidental. Movie mentioned is Halloween directed by John Carpenter, 1978.

"Ryou, what are you watching?"

Bakura leaned casually against the door frame of the den.

Ryou looked up from the TV and replied with a slight hint of embarrassment, "Oh, I was watching a cartoon. I can't really watch anything else at this hour without scaring myself." He said all that while blushing furiously.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura strolled swiftly to the couch and plopped down.

"Hey, why don't you watch that movie your _friend_ Yugi lent you?"

Ryou blushes a few shades redder.

"I think it's too scary. Yugi told me that there is a lot of killing and blood in it," he glanced up, "I think you would like it though."

Bakura leaned over and picked up the video cassette from the floor beside the TV. It was a very old favourite, _Halloween._

"Maybe I would, but I won't know that until I actually see it." taunted Bakura.

"Ok, why don't you watch it and I'll go to bed?" Ryou flew to the door to escape but Bakura, voice alluring and bone chilling, stopped Ryou halfway to the exit.

"Hikari, please watch it with me for a little bit. I promise I'll protect you if you get too scared." Bakura smirked. "Please..." he added at the end and put on his cutest face.

Ryou was confused and couldn't decide what to do. He finally turned around and cautiously sat down quite a large distance from his dark. Bakura shifted over and wrapped his arm around the poor shaken hikari.

His lips brushed over Ryou's ear and whispered, "Are you ready little one?"

Ryou shivered and nodded with hesitation. Bakura's cold skin made him more nervous than he already was.

The VCR swallowed the tape and it began to play.

It was ok at first, even little Ryou could bear it. Bakura yawned.

About a third of the way through, it got creepy. The killer was stalking the girl back to her house and hid away from sight until midnight. There was screaming, blood and more screaming, then came a silence more eerie than the scream.

"B-B-Bakura-a?" whispered Ryou in a frightened squeak.

Bakura turned his masochistic gaze from the screen to his little angels face, paler than ever.

"Are you frightened dear one?"

Ryou nodded and shivered a little more. It wasn't all because the girl in the movie was killed. It reminded him a whole lot about how Bakura used to treat him and how he still is sometimes. A dark person with a darker mind stalks his victim and waits till 12 to strike. A dark, malicious shadow living for the thrill of the hunt...

A warm object draped over his shoulders and suddenly shook him out of his thought. He jumped and Bakura chuckled.

"Did I startle you again? It's only a blanket Ryou."

Bakura chuckled a little more and pulled his beautiful, little angel closer as the movie continued to torture Ryou.

Ryou continued to shiver and pulled the blanket tighter. Bakura, as human as possible already, could not generate warmth. Being a spirit for so long, his spirit characteristics were rubbing off on his human body.

The guy in the movie was stalking another girl now. The girl was with her boyfriend and he just went to get beer. But the crazed maniac was already in there, watching the male teen. Without warning, the psycho grabbed the guy and pinned him against the wall with the knife through his stomach.

Instinctively, Ryou snuggled up to Bakura for protection against any murderous maniac other than Bakura himself. His own stomach felt quite uncomfortable.

Bakura was a little surprised that Ryou would want to get close to him but smiled gently and continued to watch. He thought it was amusing.

At about the last 45 minutes of the film, the last girl out of the three they began with, was trying to barricade herself from the killer. She was running around the house hiding from the thing that couldn't be killed.

"Ryou," said a voice that broke the awkward silence.

Ryou looked up into Bakura's eyes, deep dark pits without end...

"Yes, 'Kura?"

"Do you hate me?"

A small simple question stopped the world from spinning.

"Why would I hate you?" asked Ryou.

"Well, I've tortured you, hurt you and manipulated you for my selfish goals. I chased you down to torture you more and I just couldn't leave you alone. Don't you at least hate me for that?" demanded Bakura.

Ryou pondered on how to answer. He didn't hate Bakura, that's for sure. He felt something else when he was close to him, but he wasn't sure what that emotion was.

"No 'Kura, I don't hate you," Ryou shifted nervously and continued, "but I feel something else for you."

Ryou sat up and looked the thief in the eyes. "What is this feeling Bakura? Please tell me."

Bakura had a confused look painted on his face, a pale white canvas. He pondered for a brief moment and turned to stare at the inhumanely beautiful boy and asked another query.

"Is that feeling love, hikari?"

Ryou's innocent and angelic expression morphed into a horrified face.

"What!? What do you mean love? Are you trying to call me a queer?"

Ryou jumped up and glared at Bakura, his childish eyes no longer shining with innocence but replaced with anger.

Bakura jumped up too. "Well, it was just a suggestion! I didn't expect you to overreact!"

"Look who is doing the shouting now!" Ryou snapped.

"You! That's who! Are you trying to be brave you little wimp?!" Bakura growled.

"I'm not a wimp you bastard!"

**Slap!**

Ryou sat on the carpet, gasping and massaging the cheek Bakura struck. He couldn't fake his emotions anymore and tears dripped down his face.

Bakura, angry just a moment ago, suddenly broke down and knelt beside Ryou. He held his head in shame. _I hurt Ryou. I hurt a poor innocent angel. Why!? Why did I do that? He didn't mean to get mad. I'm the one who lost control._

"Ryou?" Bakura bent over and tried to look Ryou in the eye.

Ryou jerked away and sniffed. Drops of water were still dripping down his chin, landing on the carpet.

"Ryou, look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I don't know why I lost control; I guess my short temper is one of my worst habits. Could you please forgive me?"

Ryou was still silent.

Bakura sighed, "Ok Ryou, you don't need to forgive me at all. It's my fault."

Ryou sniffed again. "It's not your fault 'Kura. I shouldn't have overreacted to an innocent suggestion. Besides," Ryou looked up and smiled an adorable little crooked smile, "I don't give a damn if I'm gay."

Ryou threw himself at Bakura and hugged him tight.

Bakura gasped at Ryou's sudden change of mood but hugged him back a little gentler.

They went back to watching the movie.

Near the end, Ryou dozed off and fell asleep. He rested his head against Bakura's chest. Bakura smiled and stroked Ryou's hair, a river of pure white flowing down his back, soft and silky.

"Good night my angel." Bakura gently kissed Ryou on his slightly bruised cheek. He closed his lids and rested his head against Ryou. Ryou smiled in his sleep, Bakura didn't feel cold to him anymore.

The video kept on rolling but that's completely beside the point. It didn't exactly have a happy ending like this story.


End file.
